The Frost Legend 2
by Thali Frost
Summary: Thali and Jack unite. Will their love stay in one? There's a new villain taking over Pitch. Will the Frost's stop her? Any dangers to face? Find out!


The Frost Legend 2

Chapter 1.

A Frosty Worry

It was just another cold Winter's night at the Pole where North and Jack Frost were sitting down in his office, Jack needed some advice, but for what?

"Sorry for disturbing you North but I have a worry" Said Jack.

"Jack, I'm free whenever you need me, now how can I help? Asked North.

"Well, you know how me and Thali are, yeah you know…well, I'm not sure she wants to spend quality time with me, like what mortals do, I think they call it dates" Jack said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahhh, the next step, you must make her think that you really want to have quality time, so how is she by the way?" Asked North, changing the subject as he had no clue about dating or relationships.

"Ah, well, she is fine, but she recently moved back to the cliffs and spent too much time on her own" Said Jack.

"Jack, you didn't follow her?" Asked North.

"No, because if I do, she might get mad at me…but I'm worried about her safety, after we defeated Pitch I promised myself no matter what, I will protect her" Jack told North his promise and North looked confused.

"Well, you could ask her what is in her mind or make her cheered up again and then she will definitely spend time with you" North said, he wasn't sure if it was going to work as Thali is very strong and has a good personality.

"Thanks North, I will try…oh and also, how do I get to her if every single morning she goes off and spends time with Danae, Emily, Sarah and Helen if they are doing what girls do?" Asked Jack.

"You could ask politely to talk to Thali for a second?..." Said North.

"Oh, thanks again, because I have no idea how to impress someone nor spend time with them as I have always been alone and…" He didn't finish as North interrupted.

"I know you can do it, good luck…I know she will let you have your say" He said and gave Jack a wink.

"Well I better get going, thanks for your help North" He said as he flew off.

Thali, as always was hanging out with the girls, she seems to always forget about Jack. Jack flew over Europe and then down south all the way to Perth in Western Australia where Thali lived along with Danae and the girls. He thought to himself, of course she still likes me unless….he shook his head and couldn't get her out of his mind. Jack still was nervous and studied the local couples walking around in parks and what they usually give the girl a gift or something.

"Flowers? Wahhh…what if she sneezes?!" He shook his head as he flew over the couples. He overheard a man on the phone yelling at someone.

"Wait Layne! No! I can't lose you, please don't, I can't live without you! Please Let's work it out! Layne!" The man yelled. 1.

Jack was sorry for the man and kept flying.

"Ahhh, poor man. What if? No, Thali won't" He said to himself.

"Ok ok, not flowers, not chocolates, she doesn't like sweets. Hmmm, I got it!" He said.

The next morning…

He noticed Danae and the girls were sitting on a swing and chatting but where's Thali?

"Hey guys! How are you?" Asked Jack as he landed in front of them.

"Jack! Hey, how have you been? Asked Danae.

"I'm great, well not really, I haven't seen Thali in months, she left that morning at the motel and then I couldn't find her anywhere" He said.

"Oh, well she was with us the past couple days, are you missing her Jack?" She smirked.

"NO! Wait…YES! Where is she? Please tell me, I need to give her something or take her on a date thing is what you guys call it" He said.

"AWWWW…that's so romantic!" Emily yelled.

"Jack, I don't know where she is. We all don't know, I'm sorry" Danae replied.

"Oh no, without Thali what is life to you Jack?" Asked Emily.

"It's nothing I guess. But I haven't seen her in a while so I want it to be a good day" He said, fake smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry Jack, I wish I did know where she is, I wish you all the best" Danae replied.

"Thanks Danae, see you later" He flew off wondering where she would be. He kept flying and landed at a isolated park. Bunny was in the area and he greeted Jack.

"G'day mate. How's it going for you and Thali?" Asked Bunny.

"Don't even mention Thali, Bunny. I'm not in the mood" Replied Jack.

"Ha, did Thali finally move on? You taking it well?" Bunny teased.

"No, I just don't know where she is, she has been gone for months and I have no clue where to look first" Jack said, with his head down.

"Well, have you looked at the cliffs? Isn't that where she tends to go all the time? Asked Bunny. Jack lifted his head.

"Bunny, if I say I haven't been there yet, will you start making me mad now by teasing?" Jack face palmed himself.

"Nahh, I will just say stuff like, you got chicken legs, or I will call you frostbite?" Bunny laughed.

"You…Are…Toast, I do not have chicken legs, it means your pretty much teasing Thali too. Now if you ever say that again, i will freeze you to death. For your information Easter Kangaroo, we don't eat nothing so we are just slim like that" He pointed his staff at Bunny and was cross.

"Alright alright, now put that thing down before hurting somebody, mate" Replied Bunny. Jack flew off as Bunny jumped in a rabbit hole under his feet and back to his Warren. 2.

Chapter 2. 3.

The Unforgettable Love

Jack quickly flew to the cliffs he was really hoping she would be there. He landed on the snowy land, he was still happy it still was winter in Australia as when it's summer he has no choice but to go over to Europe or back home to Burgess in America. He looked around, the trees were swaying and the birds were chirping but no sign of Thali. He wanted to give her something that she would love and so he made a crystal snowflake with his mind and made it into a necklace. He seemed ok with the look of it and put it in his pocket.

"Argh, she's not here, where the snowflake is she?!" He yelled. Slapping the side of his leg.

He sat on the edge and looked at the necklace he made.

Meanwhile, Thali was flying over to the Pole. She really missed Jack but she wanted to have a couple months to herself. She was confused because she only knew Jack for a short amount of time and ended up being together. She needed to think things through and so in return of her absence, she wanted to get something for him before returning to him.

"Oh Jack, I miss you lots, I'm sorry I left" She whispered to herself as she flew to the pole where Tooth was with Sandy and North observing any danger so far.

Bunny was busy preparing for spring, which was coming in 2 months. Thali came in through the open window at North's workshop and flew all the way to North's office.

"Tooth! North, Sandy! Hi!" She came bursting in the room.

"Thali! Where were you all these months?" Asked Tooth.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, I was gone because I wanted to just keep up with my life, I mean I like Jack and all but I need time alone for a bit to think things through, do you understand?" Thali explained.

"I see, I agree Thali, Jack has been here last night and he is really worried about you, if I were you I would go right now to him" North said.

"Ok, thanks North" Said Thali.

"No problem, glad to help a fellow guardian" He smiled.

"Hey Thali, can I speak with you?" Asked Tooth.

"Yeah sure" Said Thali. The 2 guardians walked out of the office and Tooth flew up a bit more to face Thali without her having to look up.

"Thali, you know how I love your hair?" Asked Tooth.

"Yeahhhh?" Said Thali, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I thought a little something Baby Tooth made will help you from getting your hair in your way all the time" Said Tooth, smiling.

"Ah, haha thanks Tooth but it will change on how I look, I wouldn't look good" Said Thali facing down as her hair hit her face.

"Ok, I agree, I had enough of this" Admitted Thali. Baby Tooth flew in holding a well threaded blue hair-lucky and handed it to Thali.

"Baby Tooth, did you thread this yourself?" Smiled Thali. 4.

"Meep eepp" Answered Baby Tooth.

"She said she did" Smiled Tooth. Baby Tooth climbed onto Thali's shoulder and handed her the lucky.

"Aww, thank you so much Baby Tooth" Thali smiled at her.

"Meep ep mee" Replied Baby Tooth, giving her a hug.

"Tooth, maybe I shouldn't have left Jack, I had a feeling he would worry…but I wanted to be on my own, he should know that I'm fine and that I'm not a child" Said Thali.

"I agree, but he cares about you lots and letting him see you makes him happy and it's good that you don't want him protecting you and such but that's him I guess, he's probably heart broken now" Said Tooth.

"I guess your right Tooth, but before I leave…how about a little magic touch to the hair-lucky?" Asked Thali.

"Go for it!" Said Tooth. Thali used her mind to make a bunch of crystal snowflakes and attach them to the hair-lucky. The hair-lucky sparkled and it looked perfect.

"Wooow!" Gasped Tooth.

"Now that's more like it" Said Thali, smiling. Thali walked over to a window and looked at her reflection, she pulled her hair up leaving bits of hair lay onto her sides of her face, in front of her ears. She used the hair-lucky covered in snowflakes and tied her hair up. She looked round the back and it looked good.

"Wow, that looks cool" Said Tooth.

"I guess I look ok, thanks Baby tooth and Tooth!" Thali laughed.

"I gotta get going" Said Thali.

"See ya!" Said Tooth.

Thali flew off and tried to think of something to give to Jack. She couldn't think of nothing, but then she thought of frost….

"Maybe a heart shaped ice crystal with frosty writing, yes that's it" She smiled.

She flew to Danae's house and Danae was excited to see her.

"Thali! There you are! Wow I love your new look! Jack has been looking for you" Danae told her.

"What? He was? Danae, please tell me where he is" Begged Thali, ignoring the new look feedback Danae gave her.

"Well he was here to ask us where you were, Thali he is really missing you lots" Replied Danae.

"Ohhh, I'm so urgh! This is all my fault!" Yelled Thali.

"Try going somewhere where you would think he would be" Said Sarah.

"Well, I will try to find him at the cliffs" Said Thali.

"Go Thali! Fly off!" Yelled Emily.

"Ok I will, I will…just one second" Thali said and she sat down on the steps and created a small ice heart and she used her mind to engrave writing saying:

_**I Love You Jack, Love Always Thali.**_

Chapter 3. 5.

A Vampire Sight And Another Separation.

She had tears in her icy blue eyes and placed the heart in her pocket. Sarah came to sit next to her and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, go give it to him, I know he would love it" Said Sarah.

Helen came rushing through the gate to see what the girls were doing.

"Thali! How are you?" Helen greeted her.

"Yeah, I'm good good" She replied, in a sad way.

"Oh, ok then" Said Helen and sat next to Sarah.

"Well, I'm off, wish me luck guys" She said.

"Good luck Thali" Said Danae with a smile.

"Thanks" She thanked Danae and took off with the heart in her hand.

While she flew to the cliffs she saw something rapidly fly past her, she didn't see it but she ignored it and kept flying. She was scared; she felt the tingle again in her tummy and was really scared. She tried to ignore it and thought of Jack.

She finally made it she hid in a tree. She moved the leaves that were in her way and sat on the highest branch. She saw Jack sit on the edge and she smiled. She was so happy she leaped off the branch and landed at the bottom of the tree. She was nervous but she had to apologise.

"Oh my, Jack" She whispered to herself. Jack put the necklace in his pocket and looked up to the sky. Thali gripped her ice heart.

"Jack…?" Said Thali, with a worried look on her face.

Jack widened his eyes and turned around.

"Thali? Is that you?" He said.

"Yeah Jack" She smiled. Jack had tears in his eyes and got up, he sprinted to her and she had it coming, he was gonna crash into her. Boom!

"Jack! Calm down, your squishing my body into a shape of a tooth pick" She said.

"Oh sorry, Thali I missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you lots too, look, Jack I'm sorry I left, I needed time alone for a bit, I shouldn't have left you worrying about me, it's all my fault" She said.

"No, it's fine, I'm just happy you're with me now" He said.

"Me too" Thali smiled. They got up and Thali cleaned up Jack's hoodie, as there was snow all over it. Jack pulled her close and gave her a hug, not letting her go for a while. He was too excited and remembered the necklace. He let her go, she was relieved that she was not squished again.

"Jack you are a joke, I was gone for months and I get a hug in return?!" She yelled.

"Huh I-I…." He was surprised by her behaviour because she is very strong.

"How about I show you my "I missed you" move…." She leaned forward and made a fist and punched him on the shoulder but not hard.

"Ok, officially a professional hitter, why must you be so bad?" He smiled.

"Because it's who I am Jack" She smiled.

He smirked and punched her back on her shoulder, hitting her so softly because he doesn't want to hit a girl badly.

"AHHH! Jack that really hurt you…" She complained.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry, you ok?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't touch me you frozen Popsicle!" She yelled. Jack widened his eyes. Thali looked up at him and smirked.

"You fell for it. You wimp" She smiled.

"Hey, am not, like I said before, I care too much and I don't want to hit a girl that hard!" He waved his arms around.

Chapter 4.

A New Dark Nightmare.

"Hey, Thali, I have something for you" He reached into his pocket and as he grabbed it something rapidly grabbed hold of Thali and the 'thing' ties her up, it looked dark but it was difficult to see.

"THALI!" He yelled, he grabbed her quickly by the hand and the ice heart she had in her pocket came out and fell onto the ground. He wasn't strong enough to keep her from getting taken away. He realised a vampire has grab hold of her.

"Thali, don't let go of my hand!" He yelled.

"Jack, help!" She yelled back. The vampire was way too strong and pulled Thali away. Thali tried to kick the vampire but she couldn't.

"Thali!No!" He knelt down to his knees and looked up. The vampire quickly went through a dark portal. He lost her again. He couldn't see her anymore and she was out of sight. Something was shining into his eyes and looked to the right. He crawled to it and cleaned the snow off it.

"A ice heart? Oh, Thali, why?" He had tears in his eyes after reading the small message engraved on it. He gripped it tight and layed on the snow.

Thali was still carried through a dark portal leading into a lair of darkness and black.

"Let go of me you monster!" She yelled.

"No, save your talk for Storm Black" Said the Vampire.

The vampire flew her over to an underground lair where the vampire swooped down through a hole in front of a tree trunk out in the dark woods.

"Let go now! Thali yelled.

"Be quiet!" Yelled the vampire. Thali was very scared and mad at the same time. She did her best to escape but she had no chance. The vampire flew through the lair as it was dark and warm. Thali didn't feel so good, she hated the warmth.

The vampire landed in front of a wall and a dark shadow appeared.

"Ahhhh, well look who it is. A Frost. Thali Frost. Where's Jack Frost?" The shadow asked.

"Well he was with me and then this monster here pulled me away from him" She said looking cross.

"Argh! Darcy! Why didn't you grab him too, you will be sorry!" The shadow yelled. 6.

"Well, I thought we will go one Frost by one to destroy them individually, your darkness" Darcy the Vampire said.

"No! One will be taken while the other is tracking" The shadow said.

"Oh, whoops, well let me tie this one up while I go get ice boy" Darcy said.

"No, stay here, he will somehow locate us and then we prepare to destroy him while we destroy this one then we will destroy the other guardians and we will rule the world filled with darkness, my father would be proud!" The shadow yelled.

"You will never take him, Jack, please don't follow me here, it's too dangerous, he will get killed" Thali whispered to herself.

"Oh, put a sock in it Frosty!" Yelled the shadow.

"Who are you and what are you going to do?!" Thali yelled.

"Oh I apologise for not introducing myself, I am Pitch's daughter, Storm Black and I'm trying to get something back that my father wanted! I'm going to rule the world filled with darkness and fears I will bring back what my father had, I'm going to get back at you for lifting children's hearts and bringing joy and hopes and dreams and blah!" Storm yelled.

Chapter 5. 7.

A Brave Frost

Thali widened her eyes and was still trying to untie herself.

"No, your not going to get away with it Storm!" Thali was really cross at the forever 20 year old immortal nightmare spirit and Storm had no choice but to just let it all out.

"Ha, what if I tell you that the guardians are going to come looking for you soon and my minion vampires and I destroy them once and for all" Storm pulled out an evil smile.

"No not the guardians, no, destroy me and leave them alone" Thali begged.

"Oh don't worry Thali, we will destroy you but we won't destroy them in front of you, I know your fear is warmth so we have made a little something for you to suffer!" Storm evil-laughed.

"What? No not…" Thali had tears in her eyes.

"What about Jack Frost, he will definitely visit us here, so once he sees you suffering he will totally surrender to let you go, then pop goes both of you, plan success" Storm said.

"NO! Not Jack, oh no, Jack, don't come looking for me!" She yelled in her head.

"No! Don't!" Thali yelled at Storm. Storm slowly turned into a normal immortal from a shadow and she was dark, she wore black stockings with a black plain dress, her hair was black, her eyes were grey and she looked like a true nightmare spirit. Thali gasped and she was freaking out in the inside.

"Keep her tied up, we will commence warming up soon, once the guardians notice Thali is here we will trick them! Mhu haha haha!" Storm evil-laughed again. Thali had tears in her eyes and realised her ice heart is gone.

The guardians have noticed that the Man In The Moon was showing images of Storm on the flooring and the guardians looked worried. Jack was speed flying across the ocean all the way up to the Pole and entered through the open window. He was breathing heavily and landed quickly on the flooring.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled.

"Guys! I met up with Thali! Then a vampire took her when I was about to give her something, she's gone" Jack fell to the ground; he sat there and had tears in his eyes.

"What?! No! We have to save her now!" Yelled North.

"Mate, what if we are tricked by them, Storm is our opponent she can do anything to Thali and drag us there and who knows we might get in trouble too" Said Bunny.

"Psh, they are not going to take us down, we have to get there quick before Thali gets hurt!" Yelled Jack.

"Yes, but we must be careful, to the sleigh!" Yelled North.

"You guys go by sleigh I will meet you there, I'm flying to where?" Asked Jack.

"We have located Storm's lair, it's Pitch's lair except it's under a tree trunk as a secret passage" Said North.

"Thanks, I'm off, I have to save her!" Said Jack. Jack flew off, through the cold night and was ready to face any danger to save Thali.

Thali was still doing her best and hoping for Jack not to come get her as she needed to do this herself or everyone will get hurt.

"No, please don't!" Yelled Thali.

"Tie her up, put her in the room of heaters, this room brings warmth Thali…!" Yelled Storm as the vampires dragged Thali closer to the room.

"If they want to fight me, then your finished!" Smiled Storm.

"Let them fight, they will do anything to help the children!" Yelled Thali, making it hard to yell through the enclosed see-through glass room, the glass was powerful and immune to melt from the heat.

"Then, this will be easy as so many children have already stopped believing in you guardians, ha your all done" Storm smiled.

"They can do it, if they surrender, let me go!" She yelled.

"Fine, they fight me your done, they surrender, your good to go" Storm ordered.

"Fine, anything to keep them away from you and safe" Said Thali.

"This is gonna be great" Said Storm.

Thali really wanted Jack, she keeps hoping for them to try and save the children instead of her.

Chapter 6. 8.

The Big Decision

Jack was still flying rapidly to the lair and he landed in front of a tree trunk with a hole leading into a dark tunnel. He jumped in and used his staff as a glow stick to find his way through the dark tunnel. Thali sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, and then she was untied. She was locked in but there were heaters on the ceiling. Thali gasped. The heaters were about to turn on.

"Oh Jack, fight for the children not me" She whispered to herself.

The heaters turned on, Thali felt warmth and didn't feel good, she was strong but she can't keep herself alive for long. Jack ran through the tunnel, it was very long but he eventually came out, he looked around and there was a large door that was guarded by 2 vampires. He flew to them and stood in front of them with a angry look on his face.

"Chill out girls" He then let out some ice and froze the 2 vampires. The guardian's cam rushing behind him.

"Jack, we are here, where's Thali?" Asked North.

"She could be in there?..." Said Jack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Thali screamed so loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Tooth. 9.

"Thali, no, THALI!" Yelled Jack. Jack pushed the large doors and had seen Storm torturing her by turning up the heat.

"Thali!" He yelled.

"Ahhh, I knew the guardians would come looking for this one" Said Storm.

"Storm, stop what your doing and let Thali go" Demanded North.

"I will let her go if you let the children be feared and let me take over the world in darkness, otherwise fight me and she will suffer!" Yelled Storm.

"Argh!" Jack flew towards Storm and she turned the heat up more as Thali started to really suffer.

Chapter 7.

A Dark Trick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Thali screamed again.

"Thali!" Jack landed in front of the glass room and put his cold hands against the glass wall. Thali strongly crawled to Jack and put her hands where his were.

"Jack, don't worry about me, save the children of the world" She said.

"No, I'm not letting you die" He said.

"No, Jack, Don't…!" She yelled and as she tried to tell him to not surrender, she fell to the ground.

"Thali!" Jack yelled and demanded for surrender.

"Let her go and I won't fight!" He said.

"Finally, someone who knows how to make decisions, this is going to be easy!" Yelled Storm. Storm turned off the machine and opened the door. He ran in and picked up Thali. He noticed the door behind him slammed shut.

"What, you thought I would just let you go with her? Ha, your both done" Storm laughed.

"Jack! We are coming, keep Thali cold as long as possible while we take on Storm" Yelled North. Jack nodded and pulled her close, he tucked her in and placed his forehead on hers. He breathed heavily and Thali felt it.

"Jack?" She whispered. Jack raised his head.

"Thali, oh thank goodness your ok" Said Jack as he tucked her in close.

"Jack, we won't be ok soon" She whispered

"Don't worry we will" He said.

The guardians all attacked the vampires before Storm but she was at the control panel and pushed the button and turned on the heaters.

"Jack, we are not going to be ok!" Thali exclaimed.

"Thali, if I'm here, your not going to get hurt" Said Jack, but he didn't notice that Storm has turned on the machine.

"Jack we are both going to be killed!" Yelled Thali.

"Why you thinking negative Thali, I'm going to get us out of here" Said Jack as he layed her on the ground and looked around.

"Jack, she turned on the umm…machine" Said Thali. Jack turned to her and then looked at the temperature shown on the machine. He widened his eyes and knelt down and picked Thali up, she was tucked in close and started to become warm.

Jack was also becoming warm, he doesn't have the strength much.

North attacked the vampires and they all disappeared suddenly. Storm turned the heater up more and Tooth flew to her, punched her face and out came a tooth.

"Don't mess with my friends monster!" Yelled Tooth.

"Agh!" Yelled Storm and she turned around and created a dark portal.

Storm lifted the small glass room which contained Jack and Thali suffering and the machine and pushed it through the portal. The dark sand carried it inside and Storm jumped through it. The portal started to close and the guardians sprinted to get inside. Sandy went in first, Tooth flew in, North jumped in and Bunny hopped in it carrying his boomerangs.

Chapter 8. 10.

The Great Fight

Storm came rapidly out of the dark portal and then the glass box-type room that's looking really hot inside, as Thali and Jack were still strong to take on the heat but soon might not. The machine landed in front of a dark, dead tree. They were in a dark forest similar to the one at the cliffs but it was at the cliffs. The trees were all dead, no animal anywhere to be seen, it was dark, it was night. Jack had quickly glanced at the machine and it read that the temperature was 40 degrees.

He widened his eyes and looked at Thali, she was definitely about to pass out and soon possibly die. He was still strong he kept Thali in his hands and on his lap.

The guardians quickly jumped out of the portal and faced Storm.

Storm left the machine on to 62 degrees! It was too late…Thali passed out.

Jack shook her but she didn't respond. She was still breathing but it was too hot. Jack was dizzy he was about to collapse. Then he suddenly heard someone say something. Tooth tapped the glass.

"Jack! Use your staff! Freeze the glass and from there jump out, trust me!" She yelled.

Jack shook his head; he was sweating so much and picked up his staff. He pointed it at the glass and gave it all he's got to make it frozen. He stood up, letting Thali go and placed her on the hot floor. He used his staff to tap the ice to break it but it would take ages.

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Storm and she dodged his attack. The boomerangs flew all the way towards the machine and hit the maximum temperature. The machine was shaking and sparks came out. Jack turned his head and it looked like it was going to explode, it's connected to the heater above him that was protected by small holes around the heater so it doesn't get destroyed if Jack flew to it and took it down. He grabbed Thali in his arms and carried her staff too.

"Jack hurry!" Yelled North. Bunny and Sandy were still taking on Storm but they needed help, Storm is stronger than her father, Pitch. North ran to Storm and joined the rest of the guardians along with Tooth.

Storm was surrounded by the guardians and had no choice but to turn into a shadow and try to escape, Tooth grabbed her arm before she can fully turn into a shadow and North grabbed her. Storm, hit both of them and pointed a dark black sword at all the guardians that were taken down. She made cages for each guardian with the black sand and locked them in. They had no power left; the children are having nightmares and fears of darkness.

Chapter 9. 11.

The Amazing Escape

Thali was still passed out as it was now too hot and Jack was about to fall but he didn't give up. He started to sprint, the machine exploded. BOOM! Glass came flying everywhere, but immortals can't get hurt physically. He ran through the ice as frozen icicles flew everywhere as he used his shoulder to make it break.

He jumped out and landed on the dead grass, he already passed out and hit the ground with a thump. He still carried Thali in his arms and she fell onto his warm chest where his heart begs for both of them to come back. Their staffs fell onto the ground beside them. Thali had her head on where Jack's heart is and she felt it beating so much that she started to wake up as it started to snow. She raised her head and looked at Jack. She opened her eyes fully and had seen that he was just laying there with his arms around her and his eyes closed.

She quickly layed up and used her staff to make him cold again. He wasn't warm anymore but he still was passed out. She looked at him and suddenly…

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, was Thali. He smiled and hugged her. She was so relieved he was alive.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad your ok" She whispered to him.

"Thali, I'm not letting you go" He said.

"Well think again Frost, Storm has caged….the guardians!" She looked up and unstably walked over to Storm. She gripped her staff and fought against her.

Jack quickly got up and attacked Storm.

"Yaaa!" Yelled Thali as she threw a wave of ice at Storm and she got knocked out.

"Don't ever mess with me Storm" Said Thali.

"Give up Storm, there's no where to hide, making fears and darkness in this world wont change anything, everyone would hate you, you will have control but not of everyone's heart. It's why us guardians were chosen to fight you and your father because those children have fears and nightmares but including dreams and hopes. It won't change nothing, just the worlds looks and everyone would only fear. Having children with nightmares and dreams is what makes us special to them, they believe in us. What's more to ask?" Explained Jack.

"I promised my father that I would do this for him but your right, I don't want to do this, I never wanted to do this but you all know my father, we share the amount anyway. I don't even know why he ever tried to destroy you guys. I guess I probably should face some consequences." Said Storm.

"Nope, your free to go, but promise not to mess with kids just let them have nightmares when they get them" Said Thali

"Promise, well I better get going, I was trapped in the shadows while my father had the power to still keep me a shadow until you defeated him, I received my power back and I was free from the shadows" Explained Storm.

"Well then good luck" Said Thali as she flew to the guardians and unlocked the cages.

"Thali, your ok!" Yelled Tooth, as she recovered from losing belief.

"Yep, once again, Frost over there saves me" She smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you again" Said North. They all came out of the cages and started getting their belief back as the children stopped getting nightmares.

Chapter 10. 12.

Forever-Unstoppable Frost's

Thali gave Tooth a hug and they greeted the rest of the guardians.

"Thali, are you willing to spend time with Jack now, he really wants to take you somewhere, he's been talking about it lots while you were gone" Said North.

"Really? Then I will see his blushing coming" She winked at North and flew over to Jack where he was watching as Storm turned into a shadow and disappeared.

Thali landed in front of him and they both smiled. Jack was again nervous to ask her if he could spend time with her, but she knew it was coming.

"Umm, Thali, to celebrate our victory once again, can we start over? I really wanted to protect you so much that I know your able to keep yourself up and I'm sorry, I care too much" He said.

"Jack, this is not your fault, I was to harsh on myself and it's why I left, we did this whole thing to quickly, and I needed to think" She replied.

The guardians noticed that the sleigh has come, they all hopped in and left Thali alone with Jack in the dark woods. They cheered in the sleigh and Sandy used his dream sand to create fireworks.

"Well from now on, I will protect you but I won't treat you as a child" He smiled.

"Ok, again I'm so sorry for leaving you heart broken" She said.

"How di…you know me so well Thali" He blushed.

"Yeah, thought you might say that" Said Thali. 13.

"Oh, that reminds me, mortals usually take another mortal with them somewhere nice and quiet, they call it dates and I was wondering if you want to go with me to watch the sunrise?" He blushed and looked at his staff.

"Jack, I know what you mean, I promise I promise, I will spend quality time with you but I will sometimes go see Danae and the others, you fine with that?" She asked.

"Anything is fine with me" He said, grabbing Thali's hand and taking her to the cliffs where there was the perfect sunrise over the freezing cold ocean.

They landed on the edge and sat down with their skinny legs hanging off the cliff and Jack moved closer next to her while she watched the ocean sparkle. She glanced at him and she placed her head on his shoulder. He was too happy, he watched the sunrise with her and that was all he could ever ask for.

"Jack?" She called.

"Yeah?" Replied Jack.

"Do you think that my new look is bad? It makes me look different" She said.

"You do look different but your still the same Thali, by the way the snowflakes on your hair-lucky is well done 10 out of 10" He replied. She giggled and pulled her head away from him.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you, this is a great way to spend time with you, the sunrise and you beside me makes me feel like i want to stay here with you forever, but we will at some point get away from this spot right?" She blushed.

"Haha, yeah, remember after we defeated Pitch…that awkward moment…" He blushed.

"Yeah, fun times" She said.

"You're my guardian of fun times you know that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I know alright and you're my guardian of fun" She winked.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked, blushing too much now.

"Yes, that was about a month ago" She said.

"Well, I love you again" He smiled.

"Love you too Jack" She giggled.

The sun was rising and the ocean glistened. They faced each other and Jack placed his cold hand on her cheek as she was in tears for some reason.

"Thali are you crying?" He asked.

"Huh! What? Me, crying no…ok yes" She said.

"Why the long face?" He asked looking worried.

"Remember when I saw my memories, i miss my sister Jack, I care so much" She said.

"I miss mine too, I'm sorry" He said.

"I wish I could greet her one last time, it would make me so happy" She said.

"We can't, I wish so too, but I always stick with the people that are close by to me, like you" He said, smiling.

"Your right" Smiled Thali.

"Thali, Jack! What happened?" Yelled Danae as the girls and followed behind her.

Thali jumped up and ran to them to greet.

"Danae, hey guys!" Yelled Thali. Jack slowly got up and went to greet the girls too.

"Hey Jack how have you been? Finally met up with Thali eh? You happy now?" Asked Sarah.

"I've been good and yeah I found her, we were kind of fighting Pitch's daughter like a couple hours ago so yeah she ended up being good in the end. Thali and I were close so close from getting like totally finished but luckily we were strong enough to fight" Explained Jack.

"Oh my gosh! I'm glad you guys are ok! I had seen so many kids down and scared, I was wondering what would've happen to you guys" Said Danae.

"Aww, I'm so happy to see you two together again" Squeaked Helen.

"Yep, I couldn't get any happier" He replied.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Thali.

"My mum dropped us off on the other side of the forest so we just walked here and I knew we would find you two lovers here" Said Emily.

"Well we are here and…" Jack didn't finish as Sarah interrupted.

"Urrr guys, you do know we just came when they were alone right?" Asked Sarah, facing the girls.

"Oh man! We are so sorry! We will leave now" Yelled Danae.

"No! It's ok!" Yelled Thali.

"Don't worry we will go down to the local shops to go get a drink" Said Danae and the girls all rushed on out of the area and ran down the hill on the other side.

"Such friends I have, they are so sweet" Said Thali.

"Yeah, they are very nice" Replied Jack.

Chapter 11. 14.

Tooth's Palace Is Under Attack

"Look the sun has risen up! I love this!" She said.

"It does look beautiful but not as beautiful as you" He said, blushing.

"Jack every time you say stuff like that you end up blushing which is really obvious" She raised one eyebrow.

"Ha, I can't control that" He said, blushing even more.

"There it goes again, your cheeks are getting really pink" She smiled.

"Argh, it's annoying me now" He whispered. They looked at each other for a second and…

They both went in for a kiss but then Bunny came out of a rabbit hole behind them.

"Mates! There's trouble, at the Tooth Palace" Said Bunny with a worried look on his face.

"What, is Tooth ok?" Asked Thali.

"I don't know but there's a nightmare rapidly eating up the whole Tooth Palace but we found out it's not Storm's nightmares, it's Pitch's. Apparently Pitch let a nightmare go before you guys defeated him so Storm can take over but Storm is good now so we must stop the nightmare from eating up the palace or Tooth will lose every child's belief and she won't be able to get her mini fairies to collect their teeth" Explained Bunny.

15.

"Then we have to go now" Said Thali.

"Ok, we will go now, we are forever unstoppable Thali, remember that" Said Jack as he grabbed her hand.

"I know we are Jack, we can accomplish anything if we stick together" She replied.

"Ok no more chit chat we gotta move now!" Yelled Bunny.

"Alright, lets go, meet you there Easter Kangaroo" Teased Jack and smirked.

"Yeah sure" Replied Bunny as he hated when Jack called him an Easter Kangaroo.

Bunny jumped in the hole and ran as fast as he could. Jack and Thali took off and both of them had a worried look on their faces.

"We need to get there quick, Tooth could be in trouble or Baby Tooth" Said Thali.

"True, we need to stop that nightmare from taking down the whole place or Tooth won't have a place nor the children will believe in her" Replied Jack.

Thali let go of his hand and speeded up ahead, there wasn't much time to lose.

"C'mon slow poke, move it!" She yelled.

"Your going super fast, I'm coming!" He yelled back. They finally made it to the palace and there was a nightmare on the loose.

"We have to stop it from eating up the whole place" Said Thali. The mini fairies were flying all over the place all scared. Jack saw Tooth hide behind a post and was really in trouble.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" Asked Thali as she flew down to her.

"I'm going to go and try to take the nightmare down" Said Jack and flew after the rapid movement of the nightmare. Bunny came out of a rabbit hole and chased the horse nightmare. Sandy and North made it but they couldn't keep up with the horse, as it was extremely fast to catch. The horse had the ability to eat anything in its way so it chased some of the mini fairies too. Baby Tooth was flying away but then the horse came flying towards her to eat her up.

Thali looked up and took off to go and grab Baby Tooth from getting stuck in the horse's stomach.

Thali flew closer and grabbed Baby Tooth as the horse flew towards a post and BAM! The horse hit it and shook it's head, it turned around and had seen Jack in the distance and stared at his staff. The horse flew to Jack; he saw it coming and quickly dived down and landed on the flooring. The horse stopped and followed Jack because it wanted the staff. Jack stepped back and the horse grabbed his staff quickly pushed Jack off the edge but without his staff to give him the ability to fly.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Jack, Thali turned around to see him falling and she raced towards him. The staff froze and the horse spit it out because it was too cold. Thali dived down rapidly and grabbed Jack's hand. She pulled him up to the tower and places him on the floor. She leaped off the tower and went to go get his staff. She quickly grabbed it and flew back to Jack to give it to him.

"Thanks Thali, you're a lifesaver" He smiled.

"Jack we need to stop that nightmare it's eating up the palace!" She yelled.

Jack got up and they chased the nightmare. Bunny threw his boomerangs at the horse but it couldn't reach the horse as it moved around too quickly.

Sandy and North went to help out Tooth and carried her to the sleigh as she couldn't fly if her palace is not in good shape along with the fairies.

"What about my fairies?" Asked Tooth.

"Don't worry, Jack and Thali are on it" Replied North.

Jack and Thali chased after the horse and the horse came to a stop and turned around. Jack nodded at Thali and they both fired ice out of their staff's at the horse and in a flash, it froze. Thali used her staff to see if it reacted to her touch but it was completely frozen solid. Jack pushed the horse and it fell down towards the ground. Both Frost's heard the sound of ice broken into pieces and the smiled.

Chapter 12. 16.

Fun Times Once Again

"Is this the last one, because I'm too tired to fight anymore enemies" Said Thali.

"Let's hope so, I'm always ready for danger" He said.

"Me too, for now, I need to get some sleep" Yawned Thali.

"C'mon, let's go see how Tooth is pulling up" Said Jack as they both flew to the sleigh that was about to take off.

"Tooth you ok?" Asked Thali.

"Yep! I'm back to normal, my fairies are safe, and my palace is going back to normal. You guys have done it again. I'm so proud of you two" She smiled with Baby Tooth giving Jack and Thali a hug.

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal…" Thali stopped there.

She smirked and threw a snowball at Jack.

"Hey! C'mon, you're going to get it bad this time" He mumbled as he tried to clean the snow off his face. As he did Thali already had started flying off laughing.

"Oh I'm chasing her now, she won't get away with this" He smiled and flew off after her. Thali turned her head to see Jack flying after her but she had something in her mind that will really get her to laugh til she falls asleep. She quickly sped up ahead and giggled. Jack didn't see the surprise coming.

Thali dived down, heading for the cliffs and aimed for her to land on the branch on the tallest tree. She quickly looked behind and Jack was speed flying towards her heading for the branch and as he nearly grabbed her hoodie he hadn't noticed that Thali flew up and…Bam! He landed on the branch. He cracked up laughing as Thali slowly landed just below him. She laughed so hard she was getting tired and dropped to the floor. It looked as though she passed out again but she didn't. Jack looked down and thought she did pass out!

"Thali! You ok?!" He yelled.

Thali didn't respond. 17.

"Thali, please" He said as he ran his finger down her cheek.

"Errrrr, Jack, I'm trying to sleep here!" She yelled.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I-I thought you…" He didn't finish.

"Shhh, Jack, stop talking" She said.

"Huh, oh sorry, you need your rest" He sat up and looked at the bright blue sky.

He didn't realise Thali sat up too. He quickly turned to her.

"I thought you were sleeping just then?" Said Jack.

"Nahh, I'd rather sit with you than sleep" She said.

"You really don't need to do that, it's still morning, just rest" He said.

"Jack, I will rest when I want to, now stop treating me like a child!" She bursted out. Jack had seen the look on her face and kept apologising.

"Jack, stop apologising, I was kidding." She giggled. Jack smiled and leaned to the side towards her cold face. She looked at the sky and rolled her eyes to the side to see his face right beside hers. She realised he was trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she forgotten that she turned her head and their lips met. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Thali in her icy blue eyes while they still had their lips meet. Thali stared at him and then they both let go.

"Once again, it was awkward" Said Jack, blushing as always.

"Haha, yeah, Jack I just remembered that I had a gift for you but I lost it somewhere, I'm so sorry" She had her head down and he lifted her chin up.

"You mean this" He took out the ice heart from his pocket and put it in Thali's hands.

"You have it! Keep it, it's for you" She blushed.

"Thank you Thali, that reminds me, I have something for you" He said as he pulled out the sparkling crystal snowflake necklace from his pocket.

Thali gasped.

"Oh my frost, that is amazing. Jack you shouldn't have" She smiled.

"It is specially made for you, here" He picked her ponytail up and put it to her side. He opened the clip and put it around her neck. He clipped it back on and she was so happy that she gave him a hug. He was happy to see her look when she had seen the necklace and he took out the ice heart and showed something to Thali.

"Here, check this out, I can put this message ice heart onto my staff, underneath where it says my name, see?" He pointed to his name that was engraved when he was chosen and used his mind to put the message in the staff.

Thali smiled and looked closely.

"See, better? Now I have you all the time" He said.

"And I have you too, round my neck" She smiled. They both smirked at each other and went for another kiss. It was finally where it wasn't awkward at all. They got up and flew off in the cold winter's night. With Jack gripping her hand as she looked over the suburbs and then the parks she loved how everything turned out well. She looked back at Jack and smirked at him, leaving him again, with snow in his face.

"Not again. I should really see this kind of stuff coming" He said, laughing.

"Yeah, you should" She smiled.

Chapter 13. 18.

Troublemaker Strikes

"Do you want to go see my first believer?" His name's Jamie" Asked Jack.

"That would be great, he's a child right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he might be the first child to believe in you and his friends" He smirked.

"YES! I-I mean I would love to meet them all" She picked up a piece of hair that was in her face and slid it behind her ear.

"Well, then lets go! WOOO HOOO!" He laughed as he sped through the clouds all the way to his hometown, Burgess.

"Wow, your excited aren't you?" Said Thali.

"Yes, yes I am" He replied as he flew into a cloud and hasn't come out of it yet.

"Jack? Where are you?" She looked around but he wasn't there.

"Jack I know your around here somewhere, now stop playing around you strange child!" She yelled. No sign of Jack. Suddenly someone crept behind her. Someone's hands were covering her eyes.

"Hello, miss me?" He laughed.

"Jackson Overland Frost, don't ever leave me worried like that again, you never know what can happen!" She turned around slapping him in the face, not too hard just slightly, in her way.

"Ouch, ok I won't do it again, geez your bad girl aren't you?" He smiled as he flew beside her, seeing her with an angry look on her face.

"Why do you think I'm on the naughty list Jack?" She turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"Why do you think I hold the record of being on the naughty list?" He smirked.

"I will soon catch up to you, you know" She smirked too.

"Good luck with that Frost" He winked.

They both finally made it to the town of Burgess in America and they flew down to the streets where there was massive traffic, it was hard to fly around the cars and trucks. Jack turned his head to Thali and wanted to show her that he is the biggest troublemaker in the world.

"This is why I hold the record" He smirked and flew to a kid that was in a garage looking around for things to throw out. Jack used his staff to make the sled shine and sparkle so the girl can grab it and he would make her sled through the town. He concentrated hard and the girl grabbed it, she was sweating as it was summer in America, Jack kept himself cold as he found out that if he touched the end of his staff, his fingers would become cold and then follow through the rest of his slim body. Thali watched closely and see what he would do, she had that feeling again that something bad was going to happen.

"Ok kid, time for some sledding" He said and the little girl slipped on the spot as ice formed, she landed on the sled and slid out of the garage as ice kept forming in front of her and melted from the back because it was really hot.

"Ahhhh! The kid screamed as she was frightened and started to head for the busy roads.

Thali gasped.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" She yelled as he followed the little girl making more paths of ice. Thali started to fly rapidly just in case something happens.

"Don't worry kid I got you, believe in me" He said.

"Wow Jack Frost? Get me off and out of here! Where's Thali Frost? I like her better than you, please make it stop!" The child yelled and Jack widened his eyes.

"Ummm Thali, this girl just ummm said your name, she believes in you!" He yelled back at Thali.

"What? She did?! Jack stop this is too dangerous for her!" She yelled as she caught up with him.

"Don't worry it's all ok, I have done this before!" Said Jack.

"Jack, you have no idea what your doing, stop now before she gets hurt and you've done what before?!" She yelled. Thali flew beside him as he led the little girl onto the busy road where a truck was about to hit her!

"Jack stop now!" She yelled. Jack turned to face Thali.

"It's alright, I'm just having some fun!" He yelled back, but he wasn't concentrating on where the little girl was going.

"AHHHHH! Truck!" The girl yelled.

"Jack, you leave me no choice!" Yelled Thali as she grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the way and landed on the sidewalk with a thump.

"Hey!" He said. Thali kept flying and took control of the ice and tried to sharply turn right as the truck came closer and closer to hit the little girl.

"Oh shoot! What was I thinking?!" He yelled to himself.

Chapter 14. 19.

The First Child To Believe In Thali

"Thali! Help me!" The girl screamed. Thali made a sharp turn and it was so close

the little girl slid through the park and back to her garage, in safety.

"Phew, now that…that was close" Said Thali as she tightened her ponytail. The little girl hopped out of the sled and stood there with her mouth open.

"So wait, you can actually see me?" Said Thali as she moved closer to the little girl.

"Yeah! Something came over me the other day after the darkness was spreading and I believed in you" The girl replied. Jack came flying in and landed next to Thali with his hands in his pockets.

"Jack, I cannot believe you did that!?" Thali yelled at him and ran towards the little girl.

"I-I I didn't know it would get this bad? I mean I'm sorry" He said.

"Did you get hurt? No scratches?" Asked Thali as she knelt down and took the little girls hands.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for saving me, I was having fun but I was scared too Thali" She said as she looked up at Thali.

"Well, as you know and you believe in me, I'm happy that you're the first…ummm?" She was waiting for the little girls name.

"Oh! Angela is my name, you can call me Angi" Angi smiled.

"Nice to meet you Angi, I'm glad your alright" Thali let go of her hand and stood up looking straight down at her.

"Why are you leaving? Can we play?" Said the 9 year old.

"Why sure, at least it will give plenty of time for Jack over there to think about what he's done" Thali gave him an angry look on her face and grabbed Angi's hand. They sprinted to Angi's backyard; Angi went inside to grab ice cubes, plenty of them for Thali to have. She left Jack standing there like he just literally killed a child. Thali was too careful when It came to innocent kids. He was tensing himself a lot and tossed his head to one side with a angry look.

"Look, I have refreshments!" Said Angi as she ran outside.

"Hahaha, Angi I don't have ice as a refreshment, but I will stuff them in my mouth, I won't even get a brain freeze" She said, smiling.

"Oh do it do it!" Angi jumped up and down as she handed her the ice cubes. Thali stuffed them all in and she didn't get a brain freeze at all.

"See?" Said Thali.

"That…is…so…. awesome!" Yelled Angi. 20.

"I know!" Smiled Thali.

"Thali, what's your greatest wish?" Asked Angi.

"Well one of them are to see my sister, I never got to see her again after I became this person, and my other one is for many many children to be able to see me" She replied.

"Wow, they are 2 very fine wishes, I hope they come true" Said Angi.

"I would be the happiest person in the world if at least one of them were to come true" Said Thali.

"But for now, I'm glad you can see me!" Thali hugged Angi.

"Please come back when you can so we can play, how about when it snows here?" Asked Angi.

"Definitely" Replied Thali.

Jack was sitting on the roof and heard what Thali's wishes were; he thought about it and had a great idea as a forgiveness gift.

Thali went to go sleep under a tree in Angi's backyard for the night as Jack flew to a local park just so Thali can have her own space.

Chapter 15.

A Big Surprise And A Dream Come True

The next fine morning… 21.

Jack woke up nice and early and had seen every child go to the local lower schools because it was first day back. He flew to a school where it had so many children that if he crashed their assembly, and get them to believe in Thali then that would be great and he would be forgiven. He flew to the window on the roof and had seen every child take a seat while the principal was preparing to stand up in front of the kids. They were all from kindergarten to year 7 students. Jack opened the window and flew in.

"Whoa, look! It's Jack Frost!" Everyone gasped and stood up pointing at him.

Jack flew down and had seen all the teachers and adults look confused and had no idea what the kids were looking at because adults don't believe in immortals.

He landed where the microphone was and spoke.

"Umm, I have never done this before, but I have seen this been done, I'm Jack Frost and I'm here to let you all, that us guardians protect you and stuff but we recently welcomed a new guardian, her names Thali Frost and you need to believe in order to see her" He explained.

"Who's she… your GIRLFRIEND!? Yelled out a Year 7 student.

"Umm, if you call it that, then yeah but she is real, she is like me except she has no children that believe in her except one" He answered.

"C'mon guys let's go outside and see her!" Yelled a girl. Jack smiled and quickly rushed to go get Thali for the big surprise.

Thali was still relaxing under the tree and flew up to Angi's window to see if she still slept, Angi didn't feel well for first day back at school so she stayed home. Suddenly a snowball hit Thali on her head and looked up but nothing was there. She knew it was him and flew up to see a track of snowflakes was left by him for her to follow. She rolled her eyes; still mad at him for nearly getting a child run over by a truck and just followed the path.

The children lined up outside with teachers yelling at them but the kids ignored. Jack hid behind a tree to see if Thali was coming. She flew down to where a whole school of 400 kids stare at her with their mouths open.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked to herself.

"Oh my gosh! It's freaking Thali Frost! That Jack Frost was right!" Yelled a Year 7 guy. Thali widened her eyes and…

"Can you all see me?!" She yelled. All the students nodded and ran towards her.

She was so happy that she started to wave her arms around because nearly 400 kids were about to run over her.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she had so many kids hug her.

"I knew you were real! I had a massive nightmare that night and then all of a sudden you and Jack Frost were in my dreams!" Yelled a girl.

"Oh I'm so glad! My wish came true" She said as she had tears in her eyes. All the kids let go of her and down flew Jack from the tree.

Chapter 16. 22.

A Frosty Ending

"Thali?" He called.

"What do you want?" She said angrily as she was still mad, she cared lots about Angi now.

"I want to be forgiven" He said.

"Well your not" She said, crossing her arms.

"I did this all for you, you know?" He said as he walked towards her as all the kids stared.

"Yeah, so?" She said standing there.

"I thought this was your wish?" He asked.

"It is, but you…" She didn't finish as a little 6-year-old girl tugged Thali's hoodie pocket.

"Excuse me Thali" The little girl called. Thali knelt down to her and looked at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, Um, well I-I thought that you two were together forever, it's what I saw in m-my dream" The girl did her best to pronounce everything right.

"Used to be, together" Said Thali. Thali stood up and had an angry look on her face, looking at Jack, who had his eyes fully open and shocked in what she said.

"Wh-what? We aren't to-together?" He looked down with both his eyebrows up and kicked a stick that was in front of him. Thali smiled at the little girl and whispered to her…

"It is really hard to have someone beside you always if they always believe in what you say, like take Jack over there right now, he's sad. He doesn't see that I have tricked him" She winked.

"Oh I get it, because you are tricky" The girl said. Thali nodded and sprinted to Jack. She crashed into him for the first time since he did it couple times to her.

"Whoa!" He yelled. She gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! You seriously cannot realise when I'm tricking you" She said as he widened his eyes and hugged her back.

"Your too good for me, new record holder" He smiled.

"Yes! Thank you for getting these adorable kids to believe in me" She said.

"Look, I'm sorry what I did yesterday, I lost it badly, luckily you saved the day" He smiled as they both let go.

"It's alright, I know your always bad, it's what we do, but remember not to take it too far" She said. They both went for…

"Urgh, I don't want them to kiss! It's disgusting!" Yelled a kid. A girl next to him elbowed him and he turned around. The 2 Frost's kissed.

"Awwwww" All the students cheered and gave both of them hugs.

"That was disgusting!" Yelled the boy that got elbowed just before, and then he got pushed and shoved by the other kids around him.

Thali and Jack waved goodbye to the children as the teachers started to yell in what was going on. Jack wanted to first spend time with Thali before visiting his buddy Jamie.

Jack, once again, promised himself, to always protect Thali no matter what but give her a chance to protect herself and not treat her like a child. He smirked at Thali and they flew off to go and spend quality time together for the next couple days, finally.

23.

The End, By Thali. :D

The Frost Legend 3!

COMING SOON! What will happen to the children of the world? Will Jack and Thali separate again or not? A new villain? Mistakes or accomplishments? Will there be changes? Will more wishes come true?

Find out in the third novel coming in 2-3 weeks, probably. :D

Tagged Songs For Both Novels:D Some are very make-you-want-to-cry songs, believe me I really went in tears, these songs are amazing matches for the 2 novels. Lol Its technically songs for the main characters Some girl songs and guy songs , I think I'm gonna cry to the last song. I already did.

**Click on the link twice and wait patiently, it will come up.**

Forever Unstoppable (Hot Chelle Rae) (Main Song for the Novel)- watch?v=-QmNhn5p6Zw

Wherever I Go (Miley Cyrus) - watch?v=DNTl6McMBU8

Don't Hold Your Breath (Nicole Scherzinger) - watch?v=4KELSQEnoD8

She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5) - watch?v=pUVxaYdgS_Q

Lullaby (Nickelback)- watch?v=mnbOT9jsrwQ

We Stand Together (Nickelback) -

watch?v=_U_wuda6HNg

Just Give Me A Reason (Pink and Fun)- watch?v=Gwx4iTRLXG8

Daylight (Maroon 5)- watch?v=Wg9Urm2_7x

- When Can I See You Again? (Owl City)- watch?v=VUXUnvtgFoc

Shooting Star (Owl City) watch?v=K7KMRBoqQUg

Troublemaker (Olly Murs) - watch?v=M9lL0uCjQ7s

More (Usher)- watch?v=9RtikdAmkoE

Va Va Voom (Nicki Minaj)- watch?v=_JUkNXKDVLk

E.T (Katy Perry)- watch?v=bh63nfmb3p0

Guardian Angel (Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams)- watch?v=oq0uiod6VEU

Smile (Avril Lavigne)- watch?v=RbHwuVy9Kgc

I'd Always Come For You (Nickelback)- watch?v=UeNTNlOIz_0


End file.
